Double Threat
by Smart Kira
Summary: A Scooby Doo Story I Wrote so please review.
1. Chapter 1

Double Threat Chapter 1

Velma Dinkley was working in her laboratory which was located all the way in Tennessee. Which was just outside of Nashville. Velma took a lot of pride in what she did, but she couldn't take all the credit. Her assistant Tom helped her too. Velma and Tom were working on a project called "Laser Blaster 3,000." But one day when Velma and Tom were nearly finished with their project. A boy stood in the door way and said "Are you Velma Dinkley." "Yes" Velma replied and "Who are you?" My name is Patrick Corbett. "Hi" Tom said "What can we do for you." Patrick completely ignored Tom. Patrick said to Velma "I want his job." "What!" said Tom Velma Tom you are a good assistant to me. But I am going to make Patrick my new assistant. "What!" Tom cried "No!" Patrick just smirked at Tom. Tom is very angry now he looked at Velma and said the following. "You will pay Velma Dinkley." Tom stomped out of the room and marched down the hall. Meanwhile Velma was updating Patrick on the work she and Tom did. Patrick said to Velma "This is a very impressive laser you have." " Why thank you Patrick" Velma said. Tom was in his room scribbling some kind of note. He picked up the note it read: Velma Dinkley I'm warning you. Don't try anything stupid with me. I will get you for what you have done to me. "You will pay Velma Dinkley" "You will pay". I will get you once and for all to complete my revenge.

Signed,

Your former assistant

Tom

Tom took all his stuff including the note. Tom stuffed the note underneath Velma's room door,


	2. Chapter 2

Double Threat Chapter 2

After Tom did that he marched out the door. Never to be heard or seen from again. Later that night Velma and Patrick walked down the hall. Velma said to Patrick "I will get Tom to show you around tomorrow." "Ok" Patrick replied. Velma went to Tom's room, and said "Tom Tom I need to talk to you." Velma waited for a few minutes when she got no answer. Velma yelled "Tom come out right now!" Velma showed Patrick to his room. Velma radioed for Shaggy and Scooby- Doo who were the security guards. They told Velma "We can't do anything until we contact the police." So Velma just stood there while Shaggy radioed the Nashville Police Department. The captain of the police force answered Shaggy's call. Velma recognized the voice right away.


	3. Chapter 3

Double Threat Chapter 3

"Fred is that you" Velma asked. There was along pause then Fred said " Is that you Velma." "Yup" its me Velma replied. Fred asked Shaggy what's the problem. Velma's former assistant is not answering so we need your help Fred. "I will be their right away with the rest of the force." Shaggy put his walkie talkie away, all we can do now is wait. Meanwhile Tom made his way to "Cyber Airlines." He was going to fly all to New York. Tom brought his ticket got his belongings. Now Tom waited for his 4:30 flight. From Tennessee to New York. Meanwhile back at the lab the police arrived. Fred commanded his team to knock down the door to Tom's bedroom. When they did Tom was nowhere in sight. Velma and Fred looked around the room. "He's gone" Velma told Fred. But Fred was nowhere in sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Double Threat Chapter 4

Fred was at the front door of Velma's room. Velma finally found Fred. "What's this?" Fred said. Velma watched Fred pick up a note that was underneath her door. Fred read the note it said: Velma Dinkley I'm warning you. Don't try anything stupid with me. I will get you for what you have done to me. "You will pay Velma Dinkley" "You will pay." "I will get you once and for all to complete my revenge."

Signed,

Your former assistant

Tom

"No wonder we couldn't find him" said Velma, because he is not here anymore Fred replied. Fred helped Velma searched some more. When they didn't find Tom. Velma asked Fred "Why did Tom write this note." "He wants to get back at you for something" Fred replied. "But what" Fred thought. "Oh no it is all my fault" Velma told him. I got rid of Tom so I could hire Patrick Corbett. "Who is Patrick Corbett" Fred asked Velma he is my new assistant. Fred told Velma I have the best detectives in Tennessee. Their names are Mary – Kate and Ashley Olsen. "Do you think they can help" Shaggy asked coming up behind Velma.


	5. Chapter 5

Double Threat Chapter 5

Meanwhile on the plane to New York. Tom couldn't believe what just happened. Tom thought to himself "Velma actual fired me." "For a new person" the voice said. Tom looked to see who was sitting next to him. Tom saw a boy the same age he was. "Were you talking me?" Tom asked. The boy nodded his head. "What's your name?". The boy said Max "What are you doing here Max?" "I got fired from the Collins company." Were is the Collins company Max. It is in the District of Columbia. Wow I just got fired from the Velma Dinkley corporation all the way back in Tennessee, answered Tom. Who was the head of your company Billy Collins. Velma Dinkley was the head of the corporation were I worked.


	6. Chapter 6

Double Threat Chapter 6 

Back at the Velma Dinkley corporation. Velma waited with Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby- Doo. They were waiting for Mary – Kate and Ashley to arrive. One of the police officers came running up to Fred and said look what I found Sir. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby – Doo looked at the piece of paper Fred was holding it read:

Cyber Air Lines

Flight 4:30

Gate 4G

Detestation New York

Fred gave the paper back to the police officer "Bag it" and "Look for more clues." "Yes Sir" the police officer said. Fred said Velma I want to call Daphne immediately to tell her to keep a eye out for Tom. Velma did as she was asked. Daphne picked up her cell phone and said "Hello" Daphne its Velma "Hey Velma" said Daphne said. "Daphne" Velma said can you keep a eye out for my assistant Tom if you see him at the airport "sure thing Velma" Daphne answered. "Thanks Daphne" Velma said as she hung up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Double Threat Chapter 6a

Fred was trying again to contact Mary – Kate and Ashley. "I wonder where they are?" Fred thought. Mary – Kate and Ashley were talking to Billy Collins the head of The Collins Company. Ashley heard her cellphone ring. She answered it "Hello" Fred said Ashley where are you and Mary – Kate. We are investigating a threat that somebody made to the Collins Company. So we can't do your case now either. "Sorry Fred" said Ashley bye. As Fred hung up the phone he said "Dam it." "What's wrong" Velma asked. Ashley and Mary – Kate can't investigate your problem Velma "Why" they are trying to solve another threat that was made by the Collins Company. I could get Zack and Roger to investigate the case for you Velma "Oh thank you" "Thank you" "Thank You" said Velma she hugged Fred tightly. "Your welcome Velma" Fred replied. As Fred called Zack and Roger to tell them about the case. "So Fred" said Zack "What number is the case." Fred said

HIJK10043C

is this case number. For you and Roger to investigate at Velma Dinkley Corporation. We are on it boss. We should be there in a hour or two. Over and out Fred said as he hung up the phone. Velma the investigation is about to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

Double Threat Chapter 7

Mary – Kate and Ashley were still at the Collins Company. Billy Collins wanted the FBI on this case. Mary – Kate and Ashley called the FBI to come and investigate. Which they did, but Lance Collins heard all of this. He went out and said "Billy what's going on." "Nothing Lance" said Billy. "Oh so it is nothing than Billy" said Lance. Then how come you fired Max. I didn't fire him Billy said. Max just got up and left. Oh really Billy you expect me to belive that. "Yeah" I do. Then how come I found this on your desk with some papers Amy said to Billy. Let me see that he snatched the piece of paper out of Amy's hand. Billy looked at the note it said: Dear Billy Collins

You Stole My

Life From Me!

So screw You!

signed

your former

bussiness

partner

Max


	9. Chapter 9

Double Threat Chapter 7a

Why did you fire Max, Billy. Why did you do it said Amy. I also want to know why, Billy Lance said. When you come up with a answer tells Amy replied. Who needs them Billy said to himself I know I don't. Meanwhile Mary – Kate and Ashley were questioning Mack, Will, and Dax about the threat. They said the following to Mary – Kate and Ashley.

Mack: Max said he want to quit his job. All because Billy said he had to work overtime.

Will: I heard that Max wanted to get Billy Collins.

Ashley: What for?

Will: I don't know maybe it was because Billy wanted to fire him. So he could get a new scientist. Max got so mad he said he was going to go far away and never come back.

Mary – Kate: What about you Dax do you have anything to add.

Dax: Yeah I heard that one day Max was going to get Billy once and for all.

Mary – Kate, Ashley, Will, and Mack: You did!

Mack and Will: That's something you don't hear everyday.

Mary – Kate and Ashley: Thanks you guys.

Dax, Will, and Mack: Your welcome

Mary – Kate made sure Ashley got all that down in her notebook. Ashley said I think its time for the FBI to interrogate Billy Collins to get to the bottom of this. Even the FBI couldn't shake anything out of Billy Collins. Amy and Lance knew Billy was hiding something. But they didn't know what it was he was hiding.


	10. Chapter 10

Double Threat Chapter 8

Back at the Velma Dinkley Corporation. Zack and Roger just arrived they were greeted by Velma, Fred,Shaggy, and Scooby – Doo. Next thing you know Velma's cell phone rang "Hello" Velma here. Velma its Daphne I spotted Tom. "YOU DID" Velma said to Daphne in shock. You bet I did, but get this he was talking to a boy. Tom was talking to a boy. Roger was waiting for Velma to give a description. Velma said Daphne "Yeah Velma." Can you describe the boy for me Daphne Velma asked. Sure Daphne replied. The boy had red hair, blue eyes, white male, 5ft tall, wearing faded jeans, and a pair of Nike sneakers. "Thanks Daphne" Velma said. "No problem" Daphne replied. Zack wanted to know if Roger got everything which he did.


	11. Chapter 11

Double Threat Chapter 9 

Back in New York Tom and Max didn't know how much trouble they were in. Tom was in so much trouble back in Tennessee and Max was in so much trouble back in District of Columbia. They didn't that the Nashville Police Department and the FBI were after them. But for now Tom and Max had to find a place to live. They looked at a lot of places but they didn't like them. But one day they found the right place to live. It was a house on Solar Rd. I guess this is the place we're going to live said Max. Yeah this is the place alright Tom sneered.


	12. Chapter 12

Double Threat Chapter 9b

Why are you acting like that Tom, Max asked him. "Oh it's nothing really" when you think about it. Max thought about it and said I don't get it. You don't but I do Tom replied. Like I promised Tom said to himself. I will get my revenge on Velma Dinkley. "Who's Velma Dinkley" Max asked Tom. She was my boss until she fired me and took Patrick Corbett in as her new assistant. "What's wrong with that" Max asked. Do you know whats wrong with it, Tom said. Yes I do want to know, Max replied. That little brat took my job. So said Max what are you going to do about it. Just watch and learn. Max just watched. Then they went inside to look around. Tom was very pleased with the house. The way Tom was acting scared Max like hell. Tom was extremely pleased that there was a garage next to the house. Max thought to himself I wonder what he's going to do in the garage. I just have to wait and see. Daphne was walking by and she heard Tom's voice from inside the house. Then she heard another voice that she never heard before. It could be that boy I described to Velma.


	13. Chapter 13

Double Threat Chapter 10 

Daphne was getting ready to call Velma's cell again. When the door of the house opened and Tom and Max came out. Daphne quickly ran and hid behind a bush. Tom was talking to a young man by the name of Aster. Max was standing next to Tom. But as Aster, Tom, and Max left their house. Daphne saw that four pieces of paper fell out of Aster's pocket. She also noticed that one piece of paper fell out of Max's pocket, and even Tom's pocket. After they left Daphne ran over to the pieces and picked them up. Aster's pieces of paper read:

Aster Phoenix

Real estate

Laser Company

Coolsville – Velma?

Jaden & Hassleberry

Max's piece of paper read: Help Me!

Tom's piece of paper read: Lour Velma to warehouse take care of business once and for all


	14. Chapter 14

Double Threat Chapter 11

This is getting to weird I have to call Fred right away. But when Daphne called Fred's cell he wouldn't answer it. Then Daphne called Velma and told her what she found. Tom's out to get you Velma. "What the hell are you talking about." Before Velma could say anything else. Daphne was gone off the phone. Unknown to Velma Patrick Corbett was listening in and taking notes too. When Velma went to check on Patrick later on. He was in his room talking on the phone, to his parents. Meanwhile back in New York on Solar Rd.


	15. Chapter 15

Double Threat Chapter 14 Notice

Hey my readers I Smart Kira would like you to PM me if you would like me to continue my story Double Threat.


End file.
